


Return of the Jedi

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Return of the Jedi

Emperor most displeased with your progress  
You can tell him when he arrives  
Exalted one, Master sent us to impress  
Before he comes to save the lives  
Of those that you have taken.  
Dancing Oola now forsaken  
As into the Rancor pit she is thrown.

Han saved by someone who loves him  
Even as he is sick from hibernation  
In comes the Jedi with new metal limb  
To try engage Hutt in negotiation.  
Terminated effective immediately  
Thousand years suffering absolute  
As Huttslayer she shall now be known.

The Death Star shall be completed.  
Luke returns to Dagobah system  
To say goodbye to one life depleted.  
Knowledge of the sister that kissed him  
Suffer your father’s fate you will  
If destiny you underestimate still.  
Look how Anakin’s boy has grown.

I only spoke a certain point of view  
I had hoped it would be enough  
Now the truth is out, long overdue  
I am sorry that it was so tough.  
Now your family together bring  
Anakin and his offspring,  
One last time you will meet.

Take the Falcon for her you’ll need  
You better not give her a scratch  
This is the final, the last good deed,  
Hoping for one last match.  
On Endor, a forest moon  
The end is coming, drawing soon  
Then one will have defeat.

Find out if the cost was worth the price paid  
Through jungle in ponchos trek  
The princess shall be waylaid  
By Ewoks running through the wreck.  
Leia finds friendship in little Wicket.  
Main course at honour banquet  
Impersonate deity so they won’t eat.

With sound effects tell the story,  
As in the station above they plot.  
Tell of the heroes in all their glory  
The glorious reward they have got  
Is the family right by their side.  
To his sister and friend say goodbye,  
The Force in my family is strong.

Reunited again father and son,  
I accept only that you were once that man.  
I accept nothing that you have done,  
And join you I never can.  
It’s a trap! In come the Rebel Alliance,  
Still Luke shall stand in defiance  
Heroics now would be wrong.

Won’t fight the father, see the good  
Yet you are unwise to lower your defence  
Anakin now stand where Vader stood  
As son begs for life come to sense.  
The story now has run its course,  
Anakin’s redemption, balance to the Force  
Like the prophecy all along.


End file.
